


First

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert finds out who Aaron's first was, and he's less than happy! Prompted for this a while ago, but it took some time to be happy with it!





	

It was Liv who in a round about way brought the subject up. Robert had caught her and Jacob in a rather compromising position. Once getting over the shock, Aaron and Robert had gone for a walk, try and clear the air.

“Go on, then,” Robert said, wanting to change the subject from anything but Liv. “Who was your first?”

“No,” Aaron said firmly, wishing they could talk about anything else.

“We’re going to be married,” Robert said. “I want to know everything about you. I don’t want secrets from you.” The “this time” was left unsaid, but Aaron heard it all the same.

“It’s not a secret, I just don’t talk about it.”

“Come on, you know all of mine,” Robert said. Aaron stared at him in complete disbelief. “All the important ones,” Robert edited with one of his charming smiles. Aaron laughed, then rolled his eyes, but Robert was still waiting.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Aaron said firmly.

“So… I know him,” Robert said, trying to piece it together from what Aaron wasn’t saying. “Or her. Don’t I?”

“Robert, please drop it. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Definitely know them,” Robert confirmed with a smirk. “Come on, tell me. I won’t judge.” Aaron was silent. “Girl or boy? Come on, I’m not going to drop this.”

“You’ll wish you had,” Aaron warned.

“Is it Adam?”

“No,” Aaron said with half a laugh. His feelings had been confused for Adam back then, with how much Aaron was struggling with his own sexuality, but now the thought was laughable. Adam was his best mate, nothing else.

“Aaron, I’ll keep going through half the village if I have to. When have you ever known me to stop?”

“Even if you did, you wouldn’t get it,” Aaron said firmly. It would never even enter his head that Aaron had slept with Vic. It wouldn’t be a person he’d think of.

“Just tell me. Go on.”

“Fine,” Aaron said. “But I am warning you, you will wish you never asked.”

“I’ll take the risk,” Robert said confidently.

Aaron sighed heavily, feeling his face flaming from embarrassment. He didn’t like all the hiding he used to do. “Vic.”

“What about her?” Robert said, not following. So Aaron had been right, it wouldn’t have entered his head to suggest his own sister.

“My first was Vic.” By this point Aaron’s face was bright red.

“No.”

“Told you you wouldn’t like it,” Aaron said, still embarrassed but now enjoying the stunned look Robert was giving him.

“No, it can’t be.”

“Well, I didn’t know I was going to fall hopelessly in love with her brother, did I?” Aaron said, annoyed at being pushed into saying it, and still amused at the look of horror on Robert’s face.

“My sister!”

“Robert, don’t make this into something it’s not,” Aaron said. “She doesn’t care, she probably barely remembers.”

“How has Vic never mentioned it?”

“Because it doesn’t matter,” Aaron said. “Why should it?”

“She was always nagging me to get back with you,” Robert said, as if considering it to herself. “How could she never…?”

“Robert, it doesn’t matter,” Aaron repeated. “Neither of us have ever said anything because it doesn’t register. Please don’t fixate on this.”

“Mm,” Robert said, though his tone made it clear this was going to come up again. “I can’t believe you’ve slept with my sister, that’s so… weird!”

“Robert…” Aaron growled. “We’ve all done things we regret. It was a mistake.”

“So my sister was a mistake?” Robert looked torn between taking offence and shock.

“Ask her, I’m pretty sure she’d say exactly the same thing,” Aaron said confidently. Robert was still gaping like a stunned fish when, unfortunately they bumped into Victoria outside the café.

“Hi,” she said brightly. “Glad I saw you, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the cake.”

“Make it edible,” Aaron said. “Anything else, I don’t care.”

“Yeah, I meant Robert,” Vic said. “He seems more… open to the finer details than you do.” They both looked at Robert and he was still speechless. “Okay, what’ve I done?” Vic asked. “You said you wanted a wedding cake, right?”

“Ignore him,” Aaron said, trying to steer Robert away. “Whatever you make will be delicious, I’m sure.”

“Why does he look like that?” Vic asked, seeing her brothers eyes almost bulging. “Rob!”

“Sorry,” he said.

“A word!” Vic said. “You can still speak then.”

“You… and him?” Robert spluttered, pointing between them.

“What about… oh,” Vic said, seeing Aaron’s face. Then she almost hit Aaron on the shoulder. “Why’d you tell him that for?!”

“He was nagging me,” Aaron said, now grinning. “I did warn him he wouldn’t like what he’d hear.”

“Seriously, Rob? Forget it,” Vic said.

“Told you,” Aaron said with satisfaction.

“If you hold onto it,” Vic warned. “You’ll have to find another caterer for your wedding. And at this short notice? Good luck with that.”

“You’d still be itching to do it, and take over,” Robert said, taking on some of his usual confidence. “You know you would.”

“Mm,” Vic said. “I seriously need some input on the cake though. Once you’ve… calmed down,” she added, looking at Robert.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other and silently agreed. “No marzipan,” Robert said. He knew how much Aaron hated it, even when Vic sighed.

“Fine, no marzipan,” she agreed, though . “Think he’ll have got over the shock by your wedding day?” she asked, because Robert still looked a little pale.

“Don’t worry,” Aaron said. “I have my methods of distraction.”

“Didn’t want to know that,” Vic said, screwing her face up, but she was laughing anyway.


End file.
